An Amplitude of Ash
by Reedismynamelikethetree
Summary: AU.Wally West has been heart broken twenty times by a precise and certain bunch. Not knowing what do with himself anymore, him and his best friend set out on an adventure to Jump City meeting a girl: Alex J. Hex. Flinx and WonderSpeedy. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter One: An Amplitude of Sorrow

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Teen Titans and whatever city,place, or thing mentioned in DC comics I don't own. **

**This is based off of John Greene's An Abundance of Katherines. It's a hilarious book and I enjoyed it! If you have read the book you'll know a few things are based off of that book. It's not MAJORLY based on the book only a few things. I really imagined Wally West (Kid Flash) and Roy Harper (Speedy or Red Arrow) being in the predicaments Colin and Hassan had to go through. Major couples are Flinx and WonderSpeedy.**

**A/N: First Story No flames please. Read and Review!**

**Just because you miss someone doesn't mean you need them back in your life. Missing is just a part of moving on -Anonymous**

* * *

**Chapter One: An Amplitude of Sorrow**

* * *

Wally West was feeling distraught.

It wasn't a rare occurrence he got his heart-broken by a girl, and it wasn't just any girl, but every girl who had broken his heart had the name Ashley. He didn't know why he had found dating any girl by the name Ashley a rule for him from now on then; when he was only a lousy second grader by the time who barely had any friends. It was normal for him to date an Ashley, therefore girls with the name Ashley were usually the ones to approach him.

Now he was sitting in his uncle's apartment waiting for the old bear to arrive, but then, he had forgotten his uncle was going to a special banquet tonight. Thereupon it wasn't a big deal since his Aunt Iris was going to burst through the frail door any second, wondering what was wrong with him. He had called her with tears cascading down his cheeks, not really caring how much of a baby he was being. He knew his aunt cared deeply for him like a son and he didn't really have a good relationship with his mother, and yet, didn't have a good relationship with his father.

Gratefully Barry filled that place right up for him.

Standing up and making his way towards the kitchenette, he grabbed a butter knife from the drawer and started slicing him a moderate sized slice of chocolate cake; Iris had just recently baked. By all means, her Cosmorama of cakes were always a sorrow Indulger. Being good for heart breaks and funerals was something her wonderful cakes majored.

Not even grabbing a plate from the cabinet, he ate the piece of chocolate cake from his right hand, stuffing the entire piece inside his mouth. Thanking God Iris wasn't here to scold him for his bad etiquette. _Eff it_, he thought. Not caring for anything really, all he just really wanted to do was run across the whole wide world as if no one could stop him. Not telling him how fast his sprints were, not critiquing him for his use of speed or inertia. That was a dream for him. A wish.

Being a known star for his fast legs, growing up with use of running was something he could only concentrate on. It wasn't that he didn't work hard on his academics-that was one of the perks of having quick thinking-making straight As was no problem for him. But pleasing the track coach was a load of stress for the redhead, it was usually him that took in most of the running events during track, and he hated that to most levels. Therefore, he knew without his running he wouldn't be going to one of the top schools in the nation.

Sighing, he washed the chocolate from his hands, not even bothering to wipe the chocolate icing that was on the outer edges of his mouth. He then sat back down on the plaid livid couch, not even realizing the sound of rattling keys that were blaring through the thin walls. If all, he knew who it was and that not being Iris, but his domineering best friend two cents of a guy-Roy Harper.

"Ugh Wally, ever heard of turning on the lights?" asked Roy rhetorically, turning on the lamp residing on the oak wood end table. Wally annoyed, squinted his eyes. The lights were foreign to his azure eyes, from having the lights off for an abundance of time; his eyes were burning furiously-from some of the tears he had recently shedded.

"Really?" said Wally crossly, trying hard not to lose his cool. He hated himself for telling his domineering best friend where the spare key was hidden.

"Yeah, really," replied Roy, sitting down beside the redhead. It wasn't really new for him to find his best friend heartbroken by an Ashley.

"So tell me," said Roy, turning on the TV. "Did Ashley Crock break up with you?"

"You tell me." The quaint male was not in the mood for talking about his recent breakup. He wasn't even planning for his friend to come here. If his best friend could infer, maybe judging from his attitude; his heart was pretty much damn broken.

"I would tell you," retorted Roy, grabbing the remote from the coffee table. "But I'm not a mind reader."

"I don't wanna talk about it," stated Wally simply. It was no use for him to pour his heart out about the break up to his best friend, it would be weird and awkward. Considering only girls do such things when it came to break ups. He wasn't a pansy.

"Well, okay," said Roy giving up, it was no use trying to break his friend's depression. Stopping on an episode of Spongebob, he stood up and went to the kitchenette grabbing a bottle of water from the clean refrigerator. Last time it was stored with concoctions from Wally's last break up with another Ashley. Containing mostly throw up and alcohol. It had a foul order for about a week.

"I'm not here to prevent you from making suicide," chided Roy. "Ya' know that right?"

"Who said I was?"

"Justin Timberlake."

"Why him?" Ashley XX's favorite male singer was Justin Timberlake. He remembered her having a collection of his CDs from N sync to his now booming solo career.

"Don't you remember his cry me a river song," asked Roy sitting back down beside him.

"Yeah." Wally wanted to bang his head against a wall. The mentioning of Ashley XX's favorite male singer was starting to make his head hurt. Maybe Roy's rambling about the singer wasn't the best thing to bring up, hence the remembrance of Ashley XX was starting to prick his heart and soul. By far, he hasn't gotten over her. And he probably was never going to get over her at this rate.

"It was around the time Britney Spears broke up with him I think. Wait, or was it..."

While Roy was trying to figure out the chronology of Britney and Justin's relationship, Wally tuned him out. He was still trying to find ways to get over Ashley XX. Yes, the scent of her luxurious hair, her nice cobalt eyes, and her warm personality was so addicting to rejuvenate his well-rounded memory, it made his heart ache more and more. And even though he felt as if he wanted to hate her, he just couldn't bring himself to do that. Well because, he still harbored feelings for the marvelous Ashley XX.

**-Next Scene-**

"Are you serious?" asked Roy.

Wally sighed and nodded.

"Man," said Roy, shaking his head in bewilderment. "You really want to go to jump City? And in my old jalopy?"

"Why not?" questioned Wally.

He didn't see what the problem was with him going to Jump City. Needing to do a little reminiscing with a few old friends he hadn't seen in a while was not too bad. Nonetheless he needed to get away from Central City, knowing his break up with Ashley XX was tearing him to shreds. He needed a reality check and he knew this trip would help.

The cocky redhead cogitated for a moment, and then smirked. "Fine, if you're going I'm going too."

Wally's eyes widened. He knew Roy was going back to College in Star City in the Fall, considering he was a year older than him. It wasn't a surprise to learn his best friend was too much of a couch potato to apply for any other colleges. He had the brains, he was just too much of a wiseass to even take college seriously. Going to the college there in Star City meant he was living closer to his Surrogate father, mother, and sister; Oliver, Dinah, and Mia. Who he was supposed to be spending the entire summer with. But being Roy, he could really care less.

"So no going back to Star City huh?" solicited Wally, looking at the little smudges of brown substance that was obtained on his shirt. _Must've been from the chocolate cake,_ he thought.

"No."

"Are you going to tell Oliver?"

Roy groaned in annoyance. "Do I really?"

Wally shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

Roy then continued, "I mean, it's not like he really would care."

"You'd be real surprised." Roy shook his head at his friend's absurd answer, and told him he would wait for him while he was packing.

Wally taking this as a hint to shut up, he nodded and quickly went to the room Iris and Barry had garnered syne his Junior year. It was clean and compacted. And all he needed was to pack his necessary necessities and a few clothes. It wouldn't take too long for him to heap this all into a bag. Nonetheless, he was already packed and ready to go in a flash.

When he entered the living room Roy was still on the couch, but with a pissed off face expression. Wally didn't know why when him or somebody mentioned the name of his billionaire of a father, he suddenly grew irritated at almost everything. And thereupon, Wally didn't feel like getting the thespian reason of why Roy loathed Oliver so much. Without him, he wouldn't even be going to college. And besides, Oliver was a cool guy.

"Ready?" asked Roy, standing up from the couch.

"Yep siree," replied Wally, slinging the small duffel behind his shoulder.

Before the duo left the house Wally was sure to leave a note for his aunt and uncle. Them being worried about him would not be fair. Withal, this was his choice to leave and to find his center.

**-Next Scene-**

Wally followed behind Roy, entering the oriental colossal house. When they entered the living room, they were met with Dinah and Mia who were sitting on the leather brown sofa watching a chick flick. To their utter vexation, it was _What A Woman Wants_ with Mel Gibson and Helen Hunt.

"Hi Roy," greeted Mia, her eyes fixated on the TV screen. Roy said Hi back.

"Hey," Wally greeted. Roy smirked at his best friend-who no one seemed notice entered the room with him."Hey?"

Dinah looked away from the TV glancing at the two men. "Hey Wallace," the matriarch heralded.

Wally flushed. The use of his real name was something he briefly heard.

"Hey to you too," replied Wally, even though he had already given them a greeting. Mia looked away from the TV for a few seconds giving Wally a little wave, compelling she was glued to the film.

"Um Dinah, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" asked Roy.

Dinah raised an eyebrow for a second, then stood up. Roy taking this as a 'yes' went inside the kitchen with the matriarch following behind. She knew this was something important.

After they left Mia asked,"What's this 'thing' that Roy and Dinah need to talk about?" her cerulean eyes were now drawn away from the flick.

"He decided to go to Jump City with me," replied Wally.

Mia's eyes furrowed. "Why do you guys wanna go there?"

Wally shrugged. "We need to do some reminiscing with a few buddies down there."

"No you don't."

The teenage girl knew he was going to Jump City for 'other reasons' that he basically did not want to talk about, but she had a good idea why.

"Did someone break your Whitty bitty heart?"

Wally blushed. "No one broke my he- "

"Yes they did."

A smirk was plastered on her face.

"Let me see," said Mia, pondering for moment. "You must've thought you loved her."

"Aww Mimi, you're just jealous someone loved me," badgered Wally, coming face-to-face with the blonde. "Just admit you have a little crush on me. You know I'm irresistible."

Mia grimaced.

Wally down on his knees, leveled aliquot with the couch, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that?" Mia's eyes were wide in astonishment, her face being equal to a tomato.

"A little peck on the cheek," replied Wally with a toothy grin.

"You know I have a boyfriend right?"

"You're still dating Bart?"

Wally frowned. His cousin was just a little fifteen year old boy who was annoying and still acted as if he was in the third grade. Him dating Mia was something Wally couldn't bring himself to realize, or even imagine. It was pointless to him really.

"Yep."

The teenage girl gave him a triumphant grin. She knew Wally didn't like Bart, even if they were cousins the contingent rivalry was something she could laugh at all day.

"But me kissing you on the cheek was special, right?" asked Wally, standing up.

"No," jested Mia. "The brown poop around your mouth ruined it."

Bemused, Wally quickly went to the bathroom to check and see what Mia was contradicting. Looking at his mouth; he saw that brown stains aroused his mouth from the chocolate cake he had eaten earlier. Luckily the chocolate icing was transparent. It would be embarrassing for him to know he was sitting on the train to Star City looking as if he ate poop. Rapidly washing the icing off his mouth, he retreated back to the living room where Roy was waiting with a bag intended.

"Ready?" asked Roy, taking a glance at his watch.

"Yep," said Wally, amplifying the p.

After they both said their adieus to Dinah and Mia, Wally couldn't help but notice the peculiar atmosphere. And yet, goodbyes needed to be cherished. And so far then the two redheaded men left the house in the bestowed jalopy. Now taking their detour to Jump City.


	2. Chapter Two: An Amplitude of Coral Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans or things mentioned in DC Comics**

**FN: Ashley XX= Ashley 20 or Ashley number 20**

**I wonder how many people don't get the one they want, but end up with the one they're supposed to be with -Fannie Flagg**

* * *

**Chapter Two: An Amplitude of Coral Hair**

* * *

Stopping at a Motel, the two men quickly checked in to an agreement of two queen beds. Each having their own room would be quite disturbing, considering Wally, who of course wouldn't be doing hanky panky. But with Roy; otherwise

"We could've just agreed to our own rooms," Roy clamored, tugging the duffel behind him.

Wally gurgled a laugh. "I know," he said. They could afford to have their own rooms, but he knew better than to let Roy have a room to himself. "Let's just say, you'll thank me later."

"Yeah right," grumbled Roy. He grabbed the key from his pocket and inserted the card into the mechanical lock.

With the door unlocked, the two men made their way inside the tidy room. The beds were queen sized and made neatly for each guest. It seemed as if the room was brand new as what every motel room should look like.

"I guess I get this bed," said Wally, taking the bed by the window. Roy, irked, rolled his eyes in utter annoyance. Albeit he wanted the alleged bed he took the unclaimed bed by the door.

Wally stifling a yawn said, "I need to take a nap." Plopping himself on the medium-sized-not even caring if the duvet was still bounded-closed his eyes. He was very tired from the trip and needed to take a nap. Acknowledging it was three o'clock in the morning, enough said, it was late.

*Roy rolled his eyes as Wally settled into slumber. He knew he would be hearing the flamboyant redhead's snores all night.

Sitting down on the bed, Roy couldn't help but feel as if he wanted to cry. He knew this trip would help with the sadness he has been suffering. It was as if everything he wanted in life left him stranded, and although he could care less about Oliver, he just wished he could have been a better father growing up.

The talk with Dinah left him thinking about what he should do while he was down here in old Jump City. She told him he should try some new things, with the objections of lewdness. By all means it helped that him and Wally were both sad lads. Both broken-hearted in distinctive ways.

Wally with the twentieth Ashley, and him, with the way life was going. But he knew he couldn't change the way things were going for him now, only a man beyond the sky and space had the power to. And that being God himself.

Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, he touched the screen; pulling the phone out of its trance, he saw that he had one missed call. Touching the phone icon, the missed call was from Oliver. He grimaced. Feeling disappointed that it wasn't from Mia or Dinah, he hesitantly touched the trashcan that was cornered on the screen, deleting the missed call notification. Pain then settled deep inside him. Many things were still racing through his mind. Yeah sure, he hadn't told Wally why he had agreed to join him on the trip. But he would tell him soon, and he was going to tell him the real reason too.

Pulling the comforter back, he quickly changed out of his clothes. Getting under the covers were invigorating and refreshing. Releasing the stress from his body was something he hadn't had in a while, thus it's been a real long time since he was this comfortable. But this was a vacation and he knew vacations meant that you could do anything to your gratification. And he was going to do just that.

* "KFC wake up!"

Wally groaned in aggravation.

"Wake up man!"

His eyes slowly opened, revealing a dressed and showered Roy; whom looked quite refresh.

"What time is it?" asked Wally tiredly. Sleep still taking a toll on him.

"Um, man, " Roy manifested. "We're going to go to the Flash museum. You know the one they tore down in Central? They have one here."

Wally sat up immediately. He was overjoyed by the fact they had a museum of the Flash here in Jump City. It was rather amazing Roy had the nerve to wake up early for this. "So you woke up early for the museum?" questioned Wally with a grin.

Roy smirked. "No, I was just strolling through a few brochures I got down from the lobby." Wally shook his head in knowing Roy was too careless to do such thing. He then quickly got up from the bed, and then went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Surprisingly Jalopy started today," Roy said, relief rendering his voice.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Wally. The two males were now at the museum.

"It's been acting acting as if its been on crack,"

"Hasn't it always act like that?"

"Not like its been doing,"

"Why won't you just ask Oliver to buy you a new car?"

Roy sighed. "He doesn't need to always buy me shit," he said, anger dripping from his voice."You know that, right?"

Wally shrugged. "I don't know, I mean he has always bought you this 'shit.'"

"You know," said Roy. "You're lucky we're at this fucking museum. I would be pounding your face in right now if I wanted to."

"Oh, but you love me too much to do so," added Wally with a wide smile.

Roy mumbled curses as they both entered the Museum.

"Shush man, it's not right to start cursing inside where a wonderful human being is being honored." Wally couldn't but pull his friend's leg.

"Human being my ass."

Now they were at the front desk; where a very pale female was sitting. She was reading a biography on Anne Frank, which clearly she was almost finished with. Wally noticed how her hair was a nice peculiar shade of pink.

"May I help you?" asked the girl, setting the book face-down on the desk. Now noticing the two redheads.

Before Wally could answer, Roy did. "Yeah, we're here from Central City, and since they had torn down the effing Flash Museum there, now were here to see it."

The pink haired girl smirked, her eyes glistened as she done so. Wally could see her eyes were a nice light brown color, turning almost into the shade of coral-matching her nostalgic pink hair. "Ah, I see," said the girl, putting her index finger to her pink lips. "Follow me."

The two redheads followed her into a different room. There was a huge poster of the speedster in his running stance. Wally couldn't help but be awed by the Flash's pose.

"This is Barry Allen," said the girl. "He was the first one known to go by the aliases 'The Flash'. But mainly so, Jay Garrick was the first Flash aka The Fastest Man Alive."

While the girl explained, Wally examined all the posters inside the red and yellow themed room. There were a few of Jay Garrick and Barry Allen. But then, he had noticed how much the Jay Garrick guy reminded him of his other uncle. They had the same first name and last name and looked very identical to each other. The same went for Barry.

He nudged Roy a little. "Hey, doesn't he remind you of Uncle Bear?" Roy shrugged, and then cocked his head to the side. "Mmh, a little." Wally rolled his eyes at his friends vague answer. He knew plain well that his friend was just joshing.

"Now," said the girl as they entered the next room. It was now themed with lightning bolts pattering the walls-painted mostly cream and the lightning bolts being crimson. "This room is honoring Impulse." Wally grunted. The name of the speedster made him quite choleric. Why was that? he asked himself. As she showed the picture of Impulse, he scowled. To his opinion he thought he was just a carbon copy of both Flashes. "Is his name Bart Allen by any chances?" he questioned rhetorically.

The fuchsia haired girl gave him one of her smirks. "Yes, his name is Bart Allen actually." Wally's eyes widened in disbelief.

Roy who was currently cultivating the photo commented, "No shit."

"Yes shit," added the girl. Roy gave her a soft smile, which shocked Wally to the greatest extent. He knew what that smile meant to his friend and it made him a bit pissed, knowing how much of an asshole Roy could be, he would never mess with a girl's heart and leave it broken. That being an Ashley or no Ashley he hated seeing girls depressed and hurt. Maybe being the reason he was always the one getting dumped.

"Hey Walls, maybe we should take a photo of this Impulse and send it to Mia."

Wally looked at the pink-haired girl who held her hands up in defense. "No problem for me," she said, "as long as there is no flash photography-Diana's rules not mine-you can take any photos you want." Wally looked quite amused and wondered who was Diana.

As Roy started taking photos with his phone, Wally then asked who was Diana. The girl chucked lightly and then answered, "She owns this museum and a couple of other museums here in Jump City."

"So she's like a Bruce Wayne to Wayne Enterprises?" said Wally, crossing his arms with a simper arousing his lips.

"If she heard what you just said," said the girl shaking her head. "She would have had beaten your ass right now."

Wally had a horrified face expression. "And why is that?" he asked.

"She's practically a feminist." The pink haired girl shrugged. "Her little belief of feminism hasn't had me convinced," and then she added. "Don't tell her I said that or I would have to go through another lesson and video of feminism portrayed throughout history." Just as soon as she said that, Roy laughed. "Does she have surveillance cameras in here or somethin'?"

"You'd be real surprised," remarked a feminine voice anonymously.

Roy jumped. "Who the hell was that?"

The pink haired girl smirked. "That answered your question," she said looking up at the far corner of the room, she then cuffed her hands around her mouth and bellowed, "Donna get your fuckin' ass down here right now!"

"Okay, okay," the feminine voice replied. "And Alex really, do you know who you're talking to?"

The girl now known as Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah Oprah." Wally chuckled at the blank retort. Now looking at the two males she made a swift apology."Please excuse my language, Donna sometimes can be a bit naïve."

Roy grunted. "Used that one before," he said, stealing a glance at Wally who glared at him. Alex smiled, and then led the two males to a different room. This room was now themed the same way as Impulses's, but now the lightning bolts were red with the background being a bright yellow.

"This room is honoring Kid Flash," stated Alex. "He was known to be the sidekick of Barry Allen."

Wally was amazed of the kid speedster. If he hadn't known better he probably would've called him a carbon copy just like Impulse, but somehow he didn't. Maybe because he felt as if Kid Flash reminded him of himself. Looking at the poster of the urban legend who seemly had the blistering determination as if he was to save someone's life, he saw a hint of mischief in the speedster's eyes. Kind of like Peter Pan tricking Captain Hook. Before he could ask Alex Kid Flash's cognomen-trying to see the conformity in all of this-then a sudden source of sharp tackling energy made him go unconscious.

The sudden stop of Alex's talking made him soon aware he was unresponsive.


	3. Chapter Three: An Amplitude of Remedies

**A/N: Here is the third chapter! Finally! Sorry readers as all please leave comments. But please, NO FLAMES! (warning for typos)**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: An Amplitude of Remedies**

* * *

Wally's eyes rapidly opened. The bright light made his eyes squint. Sitting up, he noticed he was still in Kid Flash's room but soon he felt a wave unsettling pain soar through his brain. He laid back down.

"What happened?" asked Wally particularly to no one. He then felt as if he was on something quite plush and soft. Wherefore he realized he was on a makeshift cot, it being... Alex's shirt! "What th-"

"Calm down, it's just me," said a voice. He gulped. Alex was face-to-face with him, her coral eyes were alluring to his current condition. "You passed out. Now turn on your side so I can reduce the pain of the bump. From, you of course falling."

Wally noticed she was wearing a simple black bra, taking a quick glance of it he felt cold moisture settle on the back of his head, plummeting the pain it felt good. He was still new to the fact that Alex was in her bra in front of him. It was moderately foreign for him to see a girl in her bra - not that he has seen more beyond that point - he wasn't like that. He remembered Ashley XV's bra, it was purple with yellow polka dots. Ashley XVI's bra was a simple pale green. And Ashley XIV's bra was a simple sports bra; the brand being Nike. He saw five bra straps in his lifetime that being five Ashleys. Totaling that to only being eight bras.

Wally snapping out of his trance asked, "So how did I basically pass out?"

Alex's eyes furrowed in concentration as she removed the moist cloth away from the back of his head, making him wince. Now mixing some sort of concoction into a red sole's cup, she stirred it mildly with some pseudo stick. Done with the stirring, she handed the cup to Wally.

"Drink all of it," she mandated. Taking the moist cloth and soaking it into a bowl of water. Wringing it out, she repressed the cloth underside Wally's head. Wally grinned.

"How did I pass out exactly?" he asked again, consuming the liquid substance.

"I don't know really," said Alex.

Wally noticed her hair was undone of the braided ping tails she had earlier. Her hair was now promptly loose falling on the sides of her face. Still holding the solo cup in his hand, Wally slowly lifted his other arm and tugged softly at a pink strand of her hair. Surprised, Alex blushed quickly hiding it, she looked away and then looked at him.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked with her arms crossed.

Wally smiled. "You're hair, it's down." Alex gave him a snide grin. "I haven't known you long enough to know what my daily occurrences of how I put my hair up routine is," she chastised playfully. Her coral eyes examined the redhead deliberately; checking the bump on the back of his head from where he fell down. Till then, Roy walked in with a cup of ice-cold water.

"Okay I brought the water," he chimed, setting it down by the bag of Alex' s remedies.

"Was Donna there?" asked Alex, grabbing a tube of handmade cream from her bag.

"No-yes," said Roy, sitting down beside her. "Well, she was there for a moment, then she said she had to leave to pick up someone named Kori from work."

Alex nodded. "Thanks."

Soon as she was done with adding the cream to his bump, she then told Wally to drink the cold glass of water. Handing the water to him he downed it in seconds demanding for another glass.

Roy grabbed the empty glass from Wally's hold, and shortly came back with another cold glass of water.

She chuckled lightly at Wally's assertiveness.

"Don't drink it too fast," she forewarned before handing him the glass of water."You don't want your stomach to get too upset."

He smiled and tried to ignore the throbbing of the bump. Nonetheless it started reducing when Alex gave him some Advil from her bag.

"How do you have all this medicine?" Wally asked, taking another sip of his water and swallowing it with the pill.

"I learned how to make some from my mother, and most, I just carry for the benefits of if anyone was at the ends of their life," answered Alex simply. "Do you think you can stand up now?"

Wally nodded and stood up slowly. He didn't want his head to hurt anymore than what it was already doing. As he stood up, Alex helped him by grabbing his hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she said, "as in all, I don't want you to bust your head again."

Roy laughed. "Yeah, that would be something."

"Roy, really?" asked Wally, glaring at his friend.

"Sorry Wallace."

Wally grew irritated of his friend's sarcasm and he knew he was being primitive. Usually Roy would call him by his real name if he knew he was getting angry, doing something he would regret, or just easily annoyed. That was basically how he pulled Wally's leg.

"They're here!" shrieked Alex, which now Wally seemed to notice had her day dress back on over her black skinny jeans. He liked how simple the dress looked on her and how she could make it look less formal than it was made to be.

He had only seen Ashley XX in a dress when they had went to the Spring Formal together. He remembered how her golden hair was curled and how naturally the curls tumbled down her back. He liked the way her azure eyes were highlighted by the eyeshadow and mascara she had on. And the way her lips were painted a nice pink color that he knew he would kiss all night. Her dress was a rich deep blue with flowers fathoming the hem. She barely had any jewelry on, making it one of the things Wally liked the best about Ashley - her classiness. He then smiled at the sudden memory.

"Come on guys, I want you to meet a few friends of mine!" said Alex exiting the room.

Roy and Wally looked at each other.

"We might as well go."

Roy exited the room leaving Wally who soon decided to follow.

As he entered the lobby he was met with five total strangers.

"This is Pete Rogers," introduced Alex as she gave him a hug. Pete smiled as she did so. "My redcoat boyfriend."

Pete smirked. "It's the accent."

Wally chuckled faintly. Pete did have a striking accent, an accent that probably attracted a whole lot of women. What about Ashleys? he soon thought. Pete was an alabaster skin toned guy with a hard rock exterior. He had white dyed hair, and was wearing a sharp black leather jacket with plaid pants and black combat boots.

"This is Jade Nguyen."

Jade was an attractive female in Wally's eyes - not his type though. She seemed too made up for his taste - but as he glanced at Roy he was bewildered by his friend's attitude. Maybe in Roy's mind attractive wasn't the only thing in there.

Jade had long black hair, dark brown irises, and fair-toned skin, and was wearing a simple black tank top with white shorts, and black sandals.

"Here is Jason Todd."

Jason was a scruffy guy. He had red hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a leather jacket almost equivalent to Pete's. The dude's persona made Wally quite intimidated. Not to mention the grim smile that was planted on the guy's face wasn't any help either. Ergo Roy just gave Jason a simple nod as then Jason nodded back.

"This is Kenneth Wilkins," said Jenny, "he doesn't talk much."

Wally smiled at Kenneth as wherefore he did nothing. And Roy - who was too busy ogling at Jade to do any form of greet. Kenneth was a pale lanky teenager with black coal eyes, and mid length black hair. He wore a black shirt and black pants with a dark purple jacket.

"And here is Seymour."

Seymour was an African-American male with black hair. He wore a green graphic t-shirt, dark jeans with some Nike hi-tops, and wore glasses that framed his eyes.

"Hey," said Seymour as he gave Wally a handshake. He gave Roy one too, the redhead snapping out of his lovestruck trance.

"Um Alex," said Jason somberly, "you didn't give us their names."

"My name is Roy Harper!" introduced Roy quickly or maybe a little too quickly. Wally noticed how he stared very intently at Jade while he said it.

"My name is Wally West." Wally flushed as he received a few smirks from the mention of his name. He was used to this, making his name an alliteration to most beings.

"Cool name," complimented Jade. Wally said thanks, and noticed how Roy glared at him for mere seconds until the gang told them they had to leave to catch a movie.

Alex stayed.

"Well since you guys are newbies to Jump City," said Alex dubiously. "You can come with me to the house. I don't want you guys wandering Jump City like little lost puppies."

"Uh, do we follow you in our car?" asked Wally.

Alex smiled.

"See, I was hoping for you to say that. No, I tell you guys the way while I ride in your car."

"Okay,"

But Roy intervened.

"Actually it's my car. Cheap as Hell," he said domineeringly. "And if you are going to ride with us, you have to give me money for gas."

Wally scowled at his friend.

"No, Alex you don't have to do that. We'll take up the expenses for everything." While Wally said that he could feel the annoyance that was penetrating off of Roy.

"No," said Alex looking at Roy with a smirk, "to make Mr. Roy happy. I will pay him for gas."

Wally nodded in agreement. Hence his utter annoyance he could hear a faint yes from his friend.

After Alex locked up the museum they all got into Roy's Jalopy heading to a destination that was unanimous, and yet, anonymous to the two vacationers.

**WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW**

Oliver stared long at the smart phone. He tried calling Roy - his son - who clearly didn't want to talk to him. Due to the fact he had called five hours ago, and now that he was waiting for him to call back. Still no call.

"Oliver do you wanna join us for dinner?" asked Dinah from the doorway of the office.

Oliver sighed. "He could've told me he was leaving nee," Oliver postulated.

"I did tell him that Ollie," said Dinah softly. "But he didn't wanna see you yet. After, ya' know." Her voice trailed off at the end, not wanting to bring up the casualty.

"You shouldn't have forgiven me for what I did," said Oliver pertinently.

"I have Oliver, and our relationship isn't great. But Roy... he's had a grim past before you ever adopted him."

"But Dinah, do you think Roy still loves me?" Oliver choked out, clearly Dinah couldn't see the tears that were beginning to fall, considering his chair was turned only facing the back to the matriarch. But she could sense the sorrow.

"Oliver Roy does love you and still loves you. And that's not going to ever change." Dinah went around to the front of Oliver's chair, sat down on the businessman's lap as he belted out the sobs comforting him through the night.

**WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW**

"Barry are you aware that Wally left us a note?" asked Iris as she finished putting up the groceries.

Barry's green eyes furrowed in wonder.

"No," he said simply, "not at all."

"Well, he has as I see here." She held up the white piece of paper she grabbed from the kitchen counter.

"Oh." Barry eyed the note apprehensively.

Iris then opened the paper and began to read the letter aloud.

_"Aunt Iris and Uncle Bear I'm thinking of leaving Central for the summer. Yes, yes, I know what you guys are thinking 'How's he going to stay in shape for the Olympics' or at least something like that. I am. Here they have a nice track I can practice on. Anyway, Roy's coming with me too and you guys have said it yourselves, he is a good boy. And this is my way of coping as Iris you should know._

_Have a good summer!_

_Your loving Nephew,_

_Wally_

Iris's eyes started to moisten. "He should've of told us where he was going at least," she said sadly.

Barry sighed.

"He's eighteen Iris, the boy is a legal adult... He can make his own decisions."

Barry winced as he said legal adult. Even though he seemed as if Wally's dispatcher didn't bother him one bit, it did. Probably more than Iris.

"What did he mean his way of coping?" he asked, incertitude arousing his voice. "The boy wasn't trying to make suicide was he?" Barry's heart would break if his nephew was depressed or was somehow thinking of suicide. The thought made his stomach lurch.

Iris could decipher the worry in her husband's voice.

"No, not at all," she said reassuringly, "he just, you know, needs to get over the break up with Ashley."

"You gotta be kidding me," said Barry quite irked. Bad to worst, he got up from the couch and left the room. His back stiff showing the pretense anger he felt for his nephew. Iris sighed and looked up at the ceiling full of hope.

"Wally, please just be safe wherever you are."


End file.
